Dulce Venganza
by TheInfinityDragon
Summary: Cuando Issei es enviado por la Iglesia a investigar Kuoh, no pensó que una de las personas que enviarían sería su mejor amiga, Irina Shidou. Y aún menos pensó que su otra compañera sería una con una belleza proporcional a las ganas de asesinarlo por algo de lo que no tiene idea. Issei exorcista/triángulo amoroso/M por escenas subidas de tono en el futuro. (En adopción)


**Nota de autor: Sé que debería actualizar las otras dos historias y excusarme por el tiempo ausente, pero solo puedo decir que estuve en una especie de "bloqueo de escritor" donde nada podía inspirarme. Sigo un poco en eso con mis historias y sentía que si podía hacer esto podía recuperarme. Funcionó.**

 **Prometo que en breve tendrán noticias de: _¿Esclavo de un Maou?_ y _Angél y Demonio_. Más seguro del primero, con el cual aún no estoy del todo convencido con los personajes.**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece, es de su dueño (él cual nunca puedo recordad bien).**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **(xxxJunio de 2015xxx)**

El despertador sonó estruendosamente, acabando para sus sufrimiento con su sueño. El de Issei Hyodo. El chico moreno apagó el aparato con pesadez, soltando un gemido sufrido en el proceso. Bostezó sonoramente antes de estirar los brazos hacia arriba, clavando sus ojos castaños sobre el techo.

El Sol le daba la bienvenida al nuevo día en la ciudad Kuoh.

Sentía unas inmensas ganas de continuar durmiendo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que pudiera suceder afuera de la habitación. Pero el sabía que no tenía opciones.

Además, moría por una taza de café.

Se deshizo con mucha pereza de las sabanas que lo cubrían de cintura para abajo. Casi tropezó al ponerse de pie al encontrarse todavía algo adormilado.

—Dios…qué cansancio…—se quejó.

Últimamente, su trabajo lo tenía extenuado, ya que se pasaba gran parte de las noches dando vueltas por las calles de la ciudad en busca de movimientos extraños.

Era un exorcista, así que por movimientos extraños entendía "actividad sobrenatural". Y su trabajo era estresante, al menos para él.

Por muy difícil que sea de creer, todas aquellas criaturas conocidas como seres sobrenaturales, eran tan reales como él mismo. Muchas de ellas solo buscaban vivir en paz, sin molestar a nada ni a nadie, pero había otras que solo buscaban joder al mundo, y el deber de un exorcista era evitar que eso ocurriera.

Pero ahora ese no era su principal misión.

Normalmente, un exorcista vivía en constante movimiento de un extremo del mundo al otro, ya que los problemas con aquellas criaturas no se concentraban en ningún lugar en específico. Su caso era una excepción, ya que se encargaba de cuidar la ciudad en donde se encontraba.

Más que cuidar, su deber era el informar.

Estaba allí bajo órdenes del Vaticano, ya que la ciudad era territorio de los demonios, y la Iglesia desconfiaba de las intenciones de estos. Así que él debía de investigar y avisar sobre cualquier posible incidente.

Sabía perfectamente que podía meterse en grandes problemas si llegaban a descubrirlo. Debía ser muy cuidadoso o de otra forma, podía darse por muerto. Al menos, hasta ahora, había salido indemne en estos tres meses y tampoco había encontrado algo que considerar importante.

Se vistió con su habitual uniforme de secundaria, aquel perteneciente a la Academia Kuoh, y bajó a desayunar sin poder disimular su rostro cansado.

La Academia Kuoh a la que asistía era también propiedad de los demonios, más exactamente a la noble familia Gremory.

Él asistía allí más como fachada para poder estar atento a posibles noticias que a otra cosa. Al tener 18 años, ya había terminado sus estudios pero volvió a matricularse con ayuda de sus jefes.

Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que cursaba junto con Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri, hermanas menores de dos Reyes Demonio.

—¡Oh! ¡Buenos días, Issei!—la voz animada de una hiperactiva adolescente de castaña cabellera lo recibió al momento de entrar en la cocina.

Como era de esperarse, él no fue enviado a ese lugar solo. Se le asignaron dos compañeros que lo ayudarían en su desempeño.

Irina Shidou era uno de ellos. Era una joven de 17 años, que al igual que él también era una exorcista miembro de la Iglesia.

Issei no se consideraba alguien serio o amargado, ni nada parecido. Pero creía que ella a veces era demasiado alegre y atolondrada.

Pero eso le gustaba de ella.

Irina era una joven singular, en todos los sentidos posibles. Tenía las curvas justas y necesarias, sin llegar a considerarse alguien voluptuosa, y tenía una personalidad jovial, divertida e infantil que traería loco a cualquier chico.

Se llevaban extremadamente bien, e Issei agradecía que ella estuviera con él. Se conocían desde niños y le tenía un gran aprecio.

Era como su hermanita menor. Aquella que debía cuidar de acosadores, que no eran pocos debido a su belleza.

—Buenos días, Irina. —respondió, reprimiendo un bostezo. Revolvió sus cabellos de manera cariñosa cuando llegó hasta donde ella estaba, hasta que fue apartado por la misma, que le obsequio una mirada de falso enojo.

—Quita—un mohín le secundó a sus palabras. Al igual que el Hyodo, llevaba el uniforme femenino de la Academia Kuoh. Pareció notar su estado ya que rápidamente le tendió una taza de café—. Toma. Para que saques esa cara de zombi que llevas.

Agradeciendo el gesto, procedió a tomar asiento luego de agarrar la taza que le ofreció. Tenía grandes deseos de poder sentir un poco de cafeína en su sistema que lo ayudara a llevar mejor el día.

Indiferente a su presencia, como si no hubiese notado que se encontraba allí, Xenovia Quarta ojeaba las noticias del periódico con una mirada aburrida. Mirada a la que Issei podía decir que estaba ya acostumbrado.

Xenovia era la otra exorcista que lo acompañaba.

Carraspeando para hacer notar, saludó a la peliazulada con cordialidad.

—Buenos días, Xenovia…—dijo sin querer sonar brusco. Su relación con ella no era ni por asomo a la que tenía con Irina, ya que a Xenovia la conoció en el Vaticano, horas antes del momento de ser enviados a esa ciudad.

Siquiera fue algo agradable de recordad aquella vez, ya que ella apenas se limitó a presentarse para luego dedicarse a ignorarlo todo el viaje.

Como lo hizo durante esos tres meses en los que estaban allí.

No sabía si era así con todo el mundo o solo su presencia la hacía comportarse de esa manera, pero Xenovia no parecía dispuesta a hablarle, mirarlo o siquiera estar cerca de él. De hecho, era la primera vez en varias semanas que coincidían en el desayuno. O en cualquier comida

Solía salir más temprano que él, llegar más tarde. Lo que sea para evitarlo. Porque Issei estaba seguro de algo: ella lo evitaba intencionalmente.

Y eso le molestaba demasiado, a pesar de que intentaba que no se le notara. No le había dicho o hecho nada como para que se comportara de esa manera. Simplemente Xenovia parecía reacia a relacionarse con él ya que, por lo que le decía Irina, con ella solía ser diferente.

Pensó que la joven lo ignoraría y haría caso omiso a sus palabras, pero para su sorpresa ella despego la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y la fijó en su persona.

No supo la razón, pero Issei sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal al ser casi fulminado con esos ojos ámbar que poseía Xenovia.

Ella lo estudio por lo que le parecieron horas.

Parecía estar teniendo una batalla interna consigo misma sobre qué responder. Torció la boca hacia un lado, arrugó su ceño y dibujó una mueca que lo hubiese hecho reír en otra ocasión.

Finalmente sus labios se entreabrieron para decir algo. Cuando a Issei ya se le curvaban los labios hacia arriba para sonreír, las palabras que salieron de la boca de ella no fueron las esperadas:

—No me hables. —y sin darle más importancia al asunto, Xenovia volvió a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. A metros de ellos, Irina ahogó un gritito de sorpresa.

—Xenovia…

Issei, por su parte, pasó por distintas emociones en solo unos segundos. Del estupor paso a la incredulidad y de ella al enfado. Era lo primero que le decía en mucho tiempo, y eran para decirle eso.

No entendía que le había pasado a esa chica para ser así con él, pero en su cabeza no creía merecer un trato como ese. Apretó los puños, conteniendo la ira que lo invadía.

Con coraje, se puso de pie abruptamente y la miró con todo el enfado que poseía.

—¿¡Y a ti qué te pasa?!—exigió saber. Siquiera pudo dar un sorbo a su bebida, pero el sueño se le esfumó del cuerpo en un instante.

Xenovia volvió a mirarlo con tal desinterés que pareció mirar a la pared. No le incomodó la intensa mirada de Issei, y en su lugar le daba devolvía una similar.

—Nada—respondió con serenidad—. Solo te he pedido que no me hables, así que, por favor, hazlo.

Ambos se dedicaron a retarse con la mirada. Irina los vio con curiosidad, para luego centrarse en Issei y su extraña reacción. Estudiándolos con minuciosidad, se centró en la peli azul.

Irina conocía a Issei desde prácticamente siempre. Se conocieron cuando apenas tenía cinco años, y desde ese entonces se hicieron grandes amigos. Aunque esa amistad se vio resquebrajada cuando Issei se unió a la Iglesia para convertirse en un exorcista, pudieron volver a verse cuando ella siguió sus pasos.

Le extrañaba su comportamiento ya que durante todos esos años pudo conocer tan íntimamente a Issei como nadie. Él no era la clase de persona que se molestaría porque alguien lo ignorara, ya que muy a su pesar era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

En la Academia de Exorcista, debido a que era el actual Sekiryutei, solía ser ignorado por todos los que lo consideraban alguien blasfemo solo por su condición. Y aquellos eran en su gran parte, todos los de la Academia.

Incluídos los maetros.

Y eso nunca pareció importarle mucho, ya que se graduó como uno de los más jóvenes e incluso cuando ella lo había hecho Issei ya era un miembro relativamente experimentado.

No era la clase de persona que le importase lo que dijeran o pensaran de él.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, mostrándose enojado y hasta cierto punto ofendido por el comportamiento de Xenovia para con él.

Y en ella estaba el otro problema.

Xenovia.

Xenovia Quarta era una chica peculiar para Irina. La consideraba una hermosa joven, que poseía un encanto distinto al que uno acostumbraría en una joven de su edad. Si bien era dotada físicamente, sus rasgos más distintivos eran sus ojos que recordaban a la miel y su raro color de pelo que poseía.

Además de su personalidad, claro está.

Xenovia era demasiado madura para su edad, y muy poco sociable. Pero eso no quería decir que fuera grosera con los demás (de hecho, Irina juraba haberla visto sonriéndoles a varios chicos en la Academia Kuoh). Sabía que tenía amigas, pocas pero algunas. Con ella incluso se llevaban bastante bien.

Pero con Issei era una persona completamente distinta. Quizá él no pudiera notarlo, pero Irina si podía ver cómo Xenovia lo veía con una mirada glacial capaz de congelar el Sol.

Eso a Irina no le molestaba demasiado, podían tratarse como quisieran (aunque preferiría que se llevarán bien, pero eso era ser demasiado optimista). Pero había otra cosa que pudo distinguir en la mirada de la Quarta que la tenía intrigada.

Una inmensa sed de venganza.

Desconocía si se habían conocido antes de que los juntaran en ese equipo, pero sabía que Xenovia quería cobrarse algo con su amigo. Y sabía que no era nada para tomarse en broma.

De momento, mientras no viera nada raro en ella, se limitaría a ser una intermediaria.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Chicos, será mejor que salgamos ya. De otra forma, se nos hará tarde. —anunció, mordiéndose el labio inferior sin saber muy bien qué responderían.

Xenovia entonces dejó de ver a Issei para centrarse en la castaña. Su mirada se suavizó, ganándose una mirada extrañada del Hyodo.

—Hoy no iré, Irina. Tengo cosas que hacer. —dijo con simpleza.

En ese momento, Issei se percató de que ella no llevaba puesto el uniforme de la Academia, sino que vestía unos ajustados vaqueros oscuros y una camisa. Dejó de mirarla al ver como de soslayo Xenovia lo veía con advertencia.

—Bien—respondió Irina, girándose a ver al moreno—. Vámonos entonces, Issei.

El aludido solo asintió.

Issei e Irina salieron de la casa luego tomar sus mochilas, el primero soltando una sarcástica sonrisa al momento de decir _"nos vemos",_ pero Xenovia se limitó a ignorarlo como siempre.

Decidió que lo mejor era obedecer lo que ella le había pedido. No porque se lo hubiese ordenado ni nada parecido, sino porque realmente no ganaría nada intentando que le diera sus razones para ignorarlo cuando ella parecía asqueada con su simple presencia.

Con suerte, y cuando en el Vaticano decidieran que ya no había razón para estar allí, no la vería nunca más.

 **(xxxXxxx)**

Al terminar el horario escolar Issei decidió que, como la ronda nocturna de ese día le tocaba a Irina, se iría sin vueltas a su casa. Quería recuperar las horas se sueño y qué mejor que dormirse hasta que que su cuerpo dejara de sentirse pesado.

Ese día en particular no había tenido nada de especial, y todo lo visto en clase ya lo sabía. Lo único particularmente llamativo fue el hecho de encontrar a la heredera de los Gremory mirándolo al fin de la última clase.

Pudo pensar que era una simple casualidad, pero el hecho de que ella no titubeara y no dudara en sostenerle la mirada cuando el endureció el gesto en su cara, lo puso en duda.

Quizá ella sabía que él no era un simple estudiante.

Tal vez el hecho de ser usuario de la Boosted Gear no ayudaba a pasar desapercibido, pero mientras fingiera bien podía pasar por alguien que ni siquiera sabía del poder que residía en su interior.

{Pero eso sabes significa que tarde o temprano te relacionara con ellos. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?}

Tuvo que admitir que Ddraig estaba en lo cierto. Lo sabía mejor que nadie. Aunque prefería que sea más tarde que temprano.

Ddraig era el dragón que se encontraba sellado en su Boosted Gear, por lo que solía hablar con él muy seguido. Issei lo consideraba su amigo y tenía una confianza ciega en aquel dragón.

" _Lo sé. Lo sé muy bien"._

Escuchó como el dragón soltaba un profundo suspiro que luego fue seguido por el silencio que le indicaba que seguiría durmiendo.

En ese momento, lo envidiaba.

Si bien estaba cansado y lo único que quería hacer era descansar, sabía que dormir era enfrentarse a una posible pesadilla en la que perdía lo poco que le quedaba.

Por suerte para él, no solían ser tan frecuentes como antes. No se irían nunca, eso lo sabía bien, pero cuanta menos frecuencia tuvieran mejor sería para él.

Llegó unos minutos después, siendo recibido por un silencio sepulcral que le indicaba que se hallaba solo en casa. Soltando un suspiro de alivio dejó su mochila y zapatos en la entrada.

No tenía ánimos para soportar a Xenovia y a su indiferencia. Realmente no quería darle importancia, pero su mente no parecía querer hacerle caso y maquinaba una y mil razones por las cuales Xenovia prefería estar lo más lejos de él.

Una de las más descabelladas: Estaba enamorada de él, y no quería admitirlo.

No sonaba tan descabellada si lo pensaba bien. Los exorcistas tenían prohibido enamorarse y aún más tener relaciones amorosas ya que podían "desviarse" de su camino y solo le debían su fidelidad a Dios.

{Las cosas en las que piensas, chico}

Sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó furiosamente. Pero no de vergüenza, sino de furia.

" _Deja de joderme, Ddraig. Sabes que son solo tonterías"._

Pensó con molestia. Si bien sabía que era inevitable, le jodía en demasía que escarbara en su mente y viera lo que pensaba o sentía.

{Pero quisieras que sea verdad ¿Eh?}

" _Tsk. Cierra la boca"._

{Lo haría, si tuviera una}

No respondió, así que Ddraig dejó de picarlo.

Issei se acomodó en el sofá, estirando las piernas con pereza y usando sus brazos como almohada. Debía de ir a su habitación si quería dormir tranquilo, sin pesadillas, pero no pasaba nada porque descansara los ojos un momento en ese lugar. ¿No?

Se durmió profundamente antes de darse cuenta, así que no sintió el ruido de la puerta abrirse cuando lo hizo pasadas las 8 p.m. y por ella entró Xenovia.

La peliazul no se percató de su presencia hasta que ingresó a la sala luego de ir a la cocina y servirse un poco de la comida de anoche. Dudó unos instantes al verlo dormido sobre el sofá, pero desistió de su idea inicial de irse, para sentarse en otro sofá.

El más alejado del castaño.

Si Irina no mentía, Issei tenía el sueño lo bastante profundo como para que ella pudieran ver un poco de televisión sin que lo despertara. Eso explicaría el porqué de que su despertador sonara tan fuerte que pudiera escucharlo desde su habitación.

Limitándose a ignorar la presencia de su compañero, decidió mirar algo de deportes mientras degustaba un poco de comida.

Irina era una excelente cocinera. Podía jurarlo.

Luego de casi dos horas, justo cuando decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir ya que mañana no podría escapar otra vez de la escuela, un susurro proveniente del Sekiryutei llamó su atención.

—Irina…—pudo detectar por su tono desesperado que se trataba de una pesadilla. Una que involucraba a la chica Shidou.

Poniéndose de pie y acercándose al moreno, no mucho ya que seguía siéndole difícil relacionarse con él, lo observó con escrutinio. El chico apretaba los puños con fuerza, hincándose los dedos en las palmas de la mano y tenía el ceño fruncido.

Irina parecía estar protagonizándolo y algo malo debía suceder para que estuviera diciendo su nombre con tal sufrimiento.

Si bien no le agradaba, pensó en despertarlo.

Xenovia no sabía mucho más de lo necesario de él, pero por lo que hablaba con Irina sabía que era alguien muy especial para ella.

Era lo único que tenía, y viceversa. Ambos habían perdido a sus familias de pequeños, y solo les quedaba el otro. A diferencia de ella, que había elegido ese camino, ellos se hicieron exorcistas para no tener que separarse. Al ser Issei un año mayor, él pudo empezar en la Academia cuando ella aún estaba en el orfanato.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Irina lo había seguido.

Una mueca de desagrado se instaló en el rostro de Xenovia al acordarse por qué trataba de esa forma al Hyodo. Eso hizo que se retractara en su decisión.

Se quedó observándolo de brazos cruzados, indecisa sobre marcharse o quedarse a ver qué sucedía.

Viéndole dormir de esa manera, uno no pensaría que podía haber tal destrucción de parte de ese chico.

Cuatro años atrás, cuando ella tenía solo catorce años y era una novata, presencio la mayor masacre de exorcistas de la historia que existía hasta el momento.

En ella, casi un centenar de ellos fueron asesinados de manera cruel y violenta por nada más y nada menos que ese chico que descansaba en el sofá y ahora sufría de pesadillas.

Deseó que junto con Irina estuvieran todas las personas que asesinó aquel día.

Todavía no puede recordar con claridad qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió, pero no podría olvidar a un asesino de tal magnitud como ese. Todavía le cuesta aceptar que fue la única sobreviviente de ese accidente y que Issei saliera impune de ello.

Pero si hay algo que recuerda con claridad, es la promesa que hizo en nombre de todos los soldados caídos luego de despertar, una semana después, en una cama de hospital.

—Juró que mataré al Sekiryutei con mis propias manos. Haré que pague cada una de las muertes que cometió. —murmuró entre dientes, conteniéndose de hacerlo justo en ese momento.

Sabía los problemas que podía causarle si lo hacía en ese instante, así que estaba decidida a cumplir con su palabra una vez que la Iglesia considerara que ya no tenían nada que hacer en Kuoh. Incluso si se ganaba el odio de la única persona que consideraba su amiga.

—Irina… ¡No!

La suplica casi desesperada de Issei la despertó de su ensoñación. Casi de manera automática, se acercó al joven que sufría las pesadillas. Se detuvo antes de cometer una locura y ayudarle.

Pero antes de que pudiera recriminarse siquiera por ese acto reflejo, los ojos de Issei se abrieron inmensamente con la frente perlada de sudor. Xenovia se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

Issei clavó una mirada angustiada en ella, confundido, respirando agitadamente y con el brazo extendido en su dirección. Como si intentara sujetarla. Aunque sabía pensaba en Irina.

El silencio se instaló en la sala unos segundos, segundos en los que Issei pudo tomar conciencia de que todo había sido una terrible pesadilla. Como solían sucederle a veces.

Xenovia contuvo el aliento, sin poder hacer que sus piernas reaccionaran para salir huyendo de esa incómoda situación en la que de repente se vio metida.

Luego de parpadear varias veces, Issei pareció por fin percatarse de su presencia frente a él. Se extrañó el verla en su habitación, pero entonces recordó que no estaba allí y que se quedó dormido en la sala.

Su voz salió, entre dormida y preocupada, pronunciando su nombre con cierta curiosidad.

—Xenovia…

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Espero les haya parecido remotamente interesante. Aclaro que esto avanzará bastante lento, porque planeo hacer uno o dos capítulos no muy largos por semana. También que todos serán escritos en primera persona y desde la perspectiva de Issei, Irina y Xenovia (esta última, la que menos usual será).**

 **Si les gustó, disgustó y todo eso, marquen esta historia con favorito, follower y dejen reviews.**

 **Nos leemos después.**


End file.
